


Planting Daisies

by padme_amidala



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Baking, Canon Compliant, Countries Using Human Names, Den Has Issues, Den Is Very Loved, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, More characters to be added, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nor Is A Good Boyfriend, Nor Is Supportive, Nor Loves Den Fight Me, Nudity, Self-Esteem Issues, i wrote this out of spite idk if it's obvious, love and support, supportive boyfriend, supportive family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padme_amidala/pseuds/padme_amidala
Summary: You can't live to be as old as Matthias without collecting a few regrets. But in this case, when the ghosts of his past come back with a vengeance, the only thing keeping them from pulling him under is the love and support of his family. Will that be enough?(Cheesy and slow to start, this is my first fic)





	Planting Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Human Names Used:  
> \- Denmark = Matthias  
> \- Norway = Lukas

As per usual, Matthias was the first to rise. In his wild youth, the golden-haired boy had seemed to rise with the summer sun. Now it had been pushed to a more reasonable 7. On the other hand, Lukas, whom had once rose along with him with no trouble, had taken on a tiredness that left him sleeping later each century if left to be. An after effect of the plague, although its origin was never spoken of, as though acknowledging it would invite the sickness back into their lives. Matthias simply allowed Lukas his extra sleep, and never bothered him about it. 

As he untangled himself from his lover, much to his protest, he made sure to fill the space he left with a fluffy pillow. A soft smile spread across his face as he watched Lukas sleepily wrap his body around the pillow in his absence. He couldn’t resist gently stroking his hair and leaving a kiss on his forehead, he pulled on some shorts before heading downstairs to start breakfast. 

 

♥

 

Hot coffee in hand, Matthias made his way back to their bedroom, easing the door open and quietly setting it on the bedside table. 

“Morning, my love,” he said, slipping back into their bed as he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. A muffled ‘morning’ was all he got in return, and so he took to peppering his face with kisses. That earned him a rare laugh, and Lukas still had a smile on his face when his eyes fluttered open. 

“Morning, kjære, do I smell coffee?” he asked, now somewhat more awake. 

“Mmhmm,” he handed him the steaming cup, “There are pastries in the oven.” 

“I love you.” 

“You’re easy to please.”

“Really? I’ve been told I’m rather picky,” he said with a raised eyebrow, before adding, “you just know all ways to satisfy me.”

“Mm I can think of quite a few ways to please you,” he smirked, straddling Lukas and leaning down to his him deeply. The kiss was eagerly reciprocated as Lukas cupped his face and tangled his fingers into his hair, before abruptly pushing him away moments later. 

“Eugh – Brush your teeth.” 

“After breakfast,” he said, taking his hand and encouraging his partner to finally leave the bed. Seconds later, now dressed in an old t-shirt and shorts, with his coffee in hand, Lukas followed Matthias down the stairs to the kitchen, where the delightful smell of pastries baking filled the air. 

Lukas leaned heavily on the counter, sleep still threatening to pull him back under, and stifled a yawn as he watched Matthias put the finishing touches on their breakfasts. He couldn’t help wondering how he got so lucky, in the morning he always felt half dead, it was a godsend to be able to wake up and have coffee handed to him immediately and a delicious breakfast waiting for him. It was indescribable to have a lover who knew him and his needs as well as Matthias did, he couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. Consumed by these thoughts he set his empty mug down on the bench and moved to where Matthias stood with his back to him at the table, to wrap his arms around his middle, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

A deep feeling of happiness that settled over the pair - the calm before the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to put this without sound like a bitch but um.... there's a lot of trash in the dennor tag so here's something to counter that. I may not be a good writer lmao but I have a lot of love in my heart for dennor and I wrote this for you guys for free so? I think I did okay, this is my first fic please be kind
> 
> Plot is coming, this is just to set up the kind of relationship our main character is in 
> 
> I included some of my headcanons in this:  
> \- Denmark is the definition of a morning person  
> \- Because the plague hit Norway so hard, it really exhausted his body, and even after recovering he's had a lingering exhaustion to this day  
> \- In modern times they split their time evenly between both their countries and have a few different houses they stay at in different cities in each country  
> \- Denmark loves to bake and his pastries are to die for


End file.
